kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xirbealg
Xirbealg is the of Gabriel and is the wielder the , chosen as the heir to the . He uses both the powers of and . When he was whole, he remained unaware that he was the son of the great hero, . Xirbealg has searched endlessly for a meaning for his existence, wandering the worlds in search of an answer. He has currently been able to create two keyblades of his own, as well as learn to wield . He along with the other members of Organization XXI have defeated most of Akatsuki and Xirbealg has become human once more. Appearance Xirbealg as well as his whole self looks like Sasuke as well as having a Sharingan. Eventually he, Axna and King Mickey formed the Organization XXI and they all started wearing an organization coat but on occasion he wears black keyblade knight armor. Story Birth After living on for 13 years he discovered that he was able to wield his father's keyblade. His father had been dead for 4 years, and had his keyblade been used as his tombstone. Gabriel wanted to travel the worlds and find a new family so he was accompanied by Ana but when they left to by traveling through the , he was attacked by a . Even after putting up a fight, using his late father's keyblade(quite skillfully for his second time), he was defeated, and therefore turned into a . His was immediately born In . Ana was turned into a nobody named Axna as well. Creation of keyblades After living in the of Twilight Town for 2 years, he fully mastered the use of both light and darkness. He then used both elements to create his Dawn of Twilight keyblade along with his Road to Revolution keyblade. He spent countless hours training in the virtual world, and finally mastered dual-wielding both of his keyblades. Organization's Uprising Xirbealg left the mansion and started wandering around Twilight Town. Eventually, he took the disney train to , and became his apprentice and obtained the keychain. He learned from his new master that he was Riku's son. He was recently sent on a mission alongside Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Axna to gather data on the former members of as well as , and in order to create replicas of them and use them as members of there new Organization XXI created to serve as protectors of the peace. The Organization led by Xirbealg and Axna went to Castle Oblivion to use it as a base of operations as well asmost of the Destiny Islands. Xirbealg seems to be getting more aggressive and bloodthirsty when he enters the virtual world to train. Axna starts to worry about him and confront him about his anger. He gets really mad and yells at her to leave him alone. When she doesn't leave, wanting to help him, he attacks her. She leaves ony slightly injured. Xirbealg comes to his senses and realizes what he did and leaves the virtual town to try to find her. Mickey says for both Xirbealg and Axna's safety, he won't let them see each-other until Xirbealg deals with his rage. Xirbealg is confronted by Sephiroth and is told to be afraid of what is to come. He summons Way to the Dawn and Oblivion and attacks Sephiroth as he disappears into the darkness, along with Madara and Genesis. Nathan trains with Xirbealg untiil both of them are near death.Nathan then accepts the small portion of dark powers he has and uses a dark energy sphere to take down Xirbealg, at that very moment He focuses all his power into his hand while Xirbealg creates a new keyblade. The object of the training was reached and Nathan was able to wield the keyblade. Return Of A Loved One Xirbealg realizes that he misses Axna and decides to go looking for her. Nathan wants to accompany him but as they are about to depart Axna arrives with King Mickey. She announces she is there to visit and Xirbealg has the idea of holding an all out battle to see which Organization XXI member is strongest. Most of the members go down easily but in the end the three friends remained. Xirbealg and Axna use their team limit break to knock him out but when they were going to fight they fainted hand in hand. The next day the king decides that if Axna is willing to stay she can and so Nathan and Xirbealg do everything they can to convince her to stay. Dark Twin? Xirbealg and Nathan go on a recon mission to Agrabah and encounter Madara's apprentice, Sasuke. Nathan decides to test his new dark-element abilities and summons a dark corridor to send them to the dark realm. Nathan asks Xirbealg to stay out of the fight and he does until Sasuke summons a dark keyblade much like the one that Riku used while possessed by Xehanort's heartless. At this moment he realizes that Sasuke's appearance and fighting style are very similar to his own. He sees Sasuke's sharingan and tells Nathan to go back to Twilight Town as he gives him a potion. They both fight at an even level until Sasuke activates his lightning wave which Xirbealg which he dodges miraculously. After both of them use all of their power up Sasuke gives Xirbealg one of his two sharingan and joins the organization. The 2 "twins" trained together in Twilight Town where Xirbealg developed his Mangekyo Sharingan. Whole Again Madara is enraged and decides that all of akatsuki should attack. On the way to Hollow Bastion the Organization is attacked by Akatsuki. Xirbealg and Nathan team up with Leon and beat Sephiroth who's remnants then turn into Cloud. Sasuke kills Itachi and Axna destroys Genesis. After a huge battle only Madara remains on akatsuki's side but Xirbealg and Axna reach their limit and Xirbealg plummets to his death. Before he hits the ground Axna cries and as her tears touch Xirbealg it is revealed that Ana's heart was within Xirbealg's body and Gabriel's heart was in Axna's body. They both become whole once again. Abilities :Main Article: Xirbealg/Abilities Xirbealg can wield his father's keyblade. He can also create keyblades by infusing part of his soul with a piece of metal, as well as create energy spheres of light, darkness, and twilight. Xirbealg has also learned from Yen Sid how to enter Drive Forms to control natural lightning as well as create lightning. He can manipulate the shape of the lightning to that of a sword or a wing. Xirbealg also appears to become more aggresive and bloodthirsty when he trains in the virtual world to the extent of making the simulations feel real pain insteadof just disapearing upon defeat. He has learned to combine his 2 keyblades to form a double-bladed keyblade. Quotes *I may be a nobody but I still exist. *I understand master. *I am a nobody but I still love you. *Welcome back. In Battle *I don't care if the darkness overwhelms me I will destroy you!!! (while fighting the Twilight Thorn while still whole) *Bring it. *Twilight... Form!!! *Flames (when casting fire) *I won't be defeated. *Feel the pain!!! *Is that all you can do? *Face the Light! *Darkness! *The power of the Dawn is stronger than anything you will ever imagine!!! *Eternal Hate (When entering Anti Form) Victory *You're to weak... *Is that all you can do? Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn Category:Keyblader Category:Nobodies